La Neige de Janvier
by TheRaven'sApprentice
Summary: Delilah, My OC, has known the Okumura Twins for quite sometime, so what happens When her and Rin get closer? Love, Mu-cha-chos, love. :) I DO NOT OWN Blue Exorcist, all rights go to the awesome people who own them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~  
The snow was cascading down in large snowflakes on this mid-January day. I was walking through the practically deserted True Cross Academy Halls. Pretty much every student was in there dormroom or home because of such terrible weather. Due to the circumstances I was placed in the dorm that housed none other than the Okumura twins. Over the past school semester I became good friends with Rin and later Yukio. As I was trudging back through the overwhelming amount of snow on the courtyard grounds back to my dorm I heard Kuro's loud yelping and quickly ran towards the troublesome, two-tailed, cat. Kuro was buried completely in the frigid substance. I quickly bent down and began swatting the snow of his small body. He was shivering by the time I got him out. After a quick scolding on him knowing how cold it was today, I shoved him in my coat and snuggled his body up with my scarf and began walking back towards my destination. By the time I got to the dorm's front entrance I was shivering myself, damn that campus store, not having Chicken Noodle.

I quickly shut the door and allowed the warm air to fill my lungs, taking off my coat, snow boots, and holding on to Kuro, I began walking down the hall and climbing two flights of stairs to the Okumura's bedroom. I knocked on the door and Rin, Hair a mess, clothes askewed, and a groggy face greeted me. "Hi Delilah, do you need something." I quickly handed him Kuro who had stopped shivering and was now sleeping. "I found him outside buried in snow, you should keep an eye on him in this horrible weather." Rin took Kuro from my hands and laid him down on his small twin bed. "Thanks for bringing him back." I nodded and sat down on Yukio's bed. The truth was, I found Rin very attractive, the first day I saw him, picked up on his goofy vibe and meaningful decisions, I was hooked. I simply smiled and suggested that we watch a movie. Rin said Yukio was out with Mephisto, doing god only knows what in this weather. Rin put in Texas Chainsaw Massacre and put a small bag of popcorn in their conventional microwave in their room.

The smell of butter filled the air along with the soft pops of corn kernels. Rin grabbed a couple blankets off the bed and we walked to the living room thingy of the dorm building. We sat down on the couch with our hot popcorn in a large bowl between us and Rin hit play on the tv. After being 30 minutes into the movie Yukio came through the front door and took off his winter attire. "It's below 10 degrees out there already." He said coming over and grabbing another blanket to watch the movie with us. Yukio stayed for about 20 minutes and simply got bored and left to take a nap in his and Rin's room, leaving us alone once again. I enjoyed Yukio's company because as soon as he left, that big overwhelming pressure came back in the room.

As I was reaching into the popcorn bowl my hand had brushed Rin's and I quickly pulled away, my face being a red color, and his dusted pink. We looked at each other, before he finally broke the silence "Uh, Delilah? I've been meaning to ask you something, but everytime I form words, they fall flat." He gave out a nervous chuckle and one of his signature crooked grins. "Well, what did you want to ask", I say anxiously. He meets my eyes once again and leans in, tucking a piece of my unruly blonde hair behind my ear. He gets closer until finally I feel his warm breath on my lips, that smell faintly of candy and popcorn. I slowly close my eyes and snuggle closer, his lips barely touching mine. He closes the rest of the space. His lips are warm, and they feel tingly against mine, the kiss itself is timid, soft. Until he places his hand on my cheek and deepens it.

I taste that familiar scent he gives off, its like cinnamon but more. He gently leans me back against the couch as he comes over top of me, He opens his mouth and I get the message and open mine, inviting him in, His tongue is wet and warm running across mine in a lewd fashion. My hands make their own path into his navy blue hair, lightly tugging to bring him closer. We pull away leaving a string of silver between our mouths. That was my first kiss, and never will I forget it was shared with the son of Satan. We looked into each other's eyes and we didn't look away until we heard someone clearing their throat, we both look up to see Yukio standing in the doorway, the glare of his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. "What?" Rin pipes up. "Oh nothing, it's just I walk in to see you making out with one of my crushes, since the fifth grade." There is jealousy in Yukio's voice that I didn't think the shy twin had in him. Rin stands up coming two inches shorter than his twin. "Oh please, i've liked her since Kindergarten, besides Shiemi likes you pretty good." Rin smirks, this can't be good at all, oh God think Delilah! "You know, Rin, I could easily fail you and you'd have no choice but to drop out of Cram school. Don't test me when it comes to my feelings that I have for one of the most beautiful girls i have seen." I blush at that, Is this really happening right now?

After ten minutes of their bickering, and for my own sanity's sake I speak up. "You know i'm getting a little sleepy, i'm going to head up to my room and go to bed." I quickly feign a yawn and stumble away leaving the twins in silence. I walk up to my dorm room and begin stripping off my clothes and put on a robe so I can hopefully take a shower. I grab my Attack on Titan pj's and head down the lonely hall to the washroom. I walk into the dim lit room and place my clothes on the counter and pin up my hair. I let my robe fall to the floor and and climb into the warm large bath basin. I relax and shut my eyes, allowing the steamy room to clear my thoughts of the troubled twins. I take my bath and climb out of the tub, as I step into the hall, Rin is 2 feet in front of me. He must want to bathe now. I move out of the way but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. "Rin, I-" He hugged me, Hard, "Delilah, I really REALLY like you, but i'll understand if you want four eyes." I couldn't help but giggle at his brother's nickname for him. He pulls back, "Are you laughing at me?" he's crestfallen. "No no Rin, I just think, even after everything having to do with me, you'd still make sure your little brother would be happy in the end." He simply nods his head. I couldn't bring myself to split the two brothers apart just because of this. I see Rin's adam's apple bob as he looks on he verge of tears. Without thinking i lean up n my tip toes, since im only 5'4" to his 5'10, and place a tender kiss on his lip. He immediately responded and kissed back, running his warm hands through my blonde hair. I pull back, "Goodnight Rin." As i turn from him and walk to my own dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~  
The next morning I awake to the sound of Kuro purring on my tummy. Everything comes back in a rush as I pet him. Rin, the hall, the intimacy. Oh god, now I have to eat breakfast with that this morning. No big deal, I tell myself as I get ready. I pull off my pj's and put on some jeans and a warm cashmere sweater, and throw on my converses. I quietly walk past the brothers' dorm room and hope to God they are still asleep, but sure enough the closer I get to the kitchen, the louder voices become. I take a deep breath and slowly walk in. At first the atmosphere is awkward and uninvited, but Rin spoke up. "Goodmorning Delilah!" he cheerfully sang out. Catching Yukio off guard who then said, "Did you sleep well?" smiling kindly at me. I reply, "yes I did, thank you for bringing me extra blankets by the way." Rin gave Yukio a look that suggested YOU WERE IN HER ROOM? I grabbed my breakfast that Ukobach had set out for me and thanked him for the meal.

 _Flashback 10 Years~_  
 _I was sad. Unbelievably melancholy. My grandma, the one woman who i looked up to the most had finally been taken by old age. I remembered making cookies with her on Christmas and watching horrible soap operas. I sat on the school playground and cried under the lone oak at the edge of the schoolyard. I hung my head and pulled my knees to my chest. Along with my grandma's death we had moved, which meant new school, it was all mortifying for a five year old, and to make it worse I had no friends. "Hey are you okay?" I looked up to see a blue-haired boy with a lone fang hanging out his lip. He smiled, but it was crooked, although genuine. "I have no friends" I replied sadly. He sat beside me, "I'll be your friend, my name is Rin Okumura." He smiled brightly finally revealing a missing tooth next to his sharp one. I smiled back uncontrollably. "You have to meet my brother Yuki." He said and took my hand and lead me to a lone picnic table were another boy with glasses and moles on his face was eating an apple. He looked up at me and Rin approaching._  
 _I sat down shyly next to the boy with glasses as he smiled warmly at me. "Yukio, this is...What was your name?" I completely forgot to introduce myself. "I'm Delilah, Delilah White, I actually moved here from America." I smiled brightly about my heritage. The brothers looked shocked. Yes, i got that ALOT, when grandma died, my parents picked up and left the country last minute and after a couple months of tutoring, I learned Japanese. My mother speaks it fluently. "Well, nice to meet you." Yukio blushed and offered me his second apple he had. I took it and enjoyed my lunch with them. For the remainder of the school year we were as thick as thieves._  
 _However I moved again in the 5th grade, crushing both brothers, The day before i left they gave me a parting gift, they both pitched in on a simple cherry blossom hair pin. Then i walked away to a new school and life, NEVER forgetting the brothers. But fate smiled upon me and brought me back to the Okumuras, but they were different now. Yukio was no longer the weakling he looked, he filled out his body and got an angular jaw and glasses that fit his face along with a staggering 5'11" stature, towering over me. He gained a responsible personality, but kept his sweet personality. And Rin... oh Rin. He grew tall too, his hair growing more into his eyes and his shoulders broadening out. I was speechless the first day, as were the brothers. They hugged me both and squeezed my guts out and I had a lifetime's supply of golden apples from Yukio for sentimental value. And since then we were close again, inseparable._  
 _End flashback~_

I smiled at the memory and I sat there, staring off aimlessly with the hair pin still in my hand. I slowly got up after 30 minutes or so and started walking back to my dorm looking down, until i hit a brick wall. Wait brick walls groan? I look up to see Rin looking down at me,"hey Delilah." he said sweetly. He bent down and picked up the hair pin i dropped. "Hey, I remember this, you still have it?" Rin smiled sweetly, I grabbed it and stuck it in my hair, "Of course." I replied softly. "Anyway" he mumbled, "About last night, that kiss, and everything, well I've been thinking-" I stopped him right there placing a finger to his warm lips. "Rin, I like you back, but there's Yukio, I don't want to hurt him. Does Shiemi still like him?" Rin looked puzzled and finally said, "well to be honest i have no clue but I believe so, I haven't talked to her about it in a while, come back with me to my room, I have something to show you actually."

I nodded and followed Rin to his shared room and sat on his bed, "Close your eyes" I giggled and closed them. I felt a cold chain hit my neck and nimble fingers glide over the back of my neck making me sigh from their contact. God those fingers feel so good...I wonder if they'd feel good- STOP god STOP. "OK, you can open your eyes." I open my eyes to see a necklace with a blue rose with little diamonds around it, on the back there was a picture of me and Rin as kids. "Oh Rin" I say, "You like it?" He asks. I look at him and place my hands on his face and pull him down for a sweet kiss, I pull back. "I love it." Rin ran his hands down my body and rested them on my hips. I wanted more of him, so much MORE. I kissed him again and this time leaned back with him on top of me. After about 2 minutes of making out, I became tired. With Rin's warm body on mine it didn't take no time to fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~  
I woke up to Rin's warm arm wrapped around my waist and his heart beat in my left ear. I rubbed my eyes gently moving, only resulting in Rin's arm wrapping around me tighter and him mumbling something. I giggle at him, I turn to face him, the bed softly creaking underneath us. I stare into his sleeping face, his dark hair splayed everywhere on the pillows in many different angles. I've looked at his asleep face so many times in class, but up close, He's Beautiful. His long dark eyelashes swoop up just a little, I tickle his cute little nose and he brings up a hand to swat at it. He slowly opens his eyes to reveal those otherworldy sapphire eyes I never grow tired of. He smiles warmly before saying, "Well hello Beautiful." I blush at his sweetness, "Goodmorning Handsome." We lay there just looking at each other lovingly until he leans in and nuzzles my neck and nips at my collarbone."Haha Rin!." He grins in triumph and pulls back kissing my lips tenderly. "We have to get up Goof, we have class today and school won't wait just for our laziness." He groans and simply pulls my closer burying his head back in the juncture on my neck and shoulder. "Not today, maybe next week..." he trails off. Oh Rin You're helpless. "Come on let's get up."

After the past couple weeks, me and Rin got closer. Yukio gave up, but he found love. I gave Shiemi a girl talk and she finally got the nerve to confess. Her and Yuki are happy now, in fact she even comes over and spends the night with me and the boys, but ultimately sleeps in Yukio's room. I walk over to my small dresser and open it up laying out my school uniform, Rin comes up behind me and gives my butt a squeeze. "HEY!" I yell startled at his boldness. He smirks "What? it's mine anyway?" I glare at him and walk over to his closet and pull out his uniform, he complains the entire time mumbling things like "Waste of time" or "Thank god its Friday." I grab my things and go to the bathroom for a shower. I climb in and begin to scrub my body and wash my hair in my tsubaki blossom shampoo.

After my shower I come out of the bathroom and see Rin all dressed struggling with that godforsaken tie of his. I walk up to him and correct the tie so he at least looks half-decent. He kisses my head in appreciation, "You're using my favorite shampoo again" I blush. Of course I use that one. I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him, long and sweet. We pull away and grab our school stuff and meet Yukio and Shiemi in the kitchen. Shiemi is so adorable with Yuki, I watch as she has flour on her hands and slings it at Yukio who simply dies laughing and kisses her. Rin reaches down and squeezes my hand, I look up at him and he winks at me. God he's beautiful.  
As everyone settled down for breakfast their was a nice airy feeling in the air. I loved days like this, Me, Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi all together and laughing at each other and just bonding deeper. Our roots have grown so strong it surprises me sometimes. We pull on our coats, because even though the snow is gone, the chilly weather still lurks. Me and Rin hold hands walking to class. Yukio kisses Shiemi and heads to his own classes, while I hug Rin and blow a kiss goodbye following Shiemi. I walk to first period Math and take my seat day dreaming about my future with Rin.

 _We're married now, and trying for a baby. I wait as the pregnancy test loads the sample i gave. After about 5 minutes i look at it, and a smile cracks my face so wide it almost hurts. I run out of the bathroom to see a still sleeping Rin. I walk over and gently shake him. "Rin? Rin honey i have something to tell you." He wakes up "Babe? is everything okay?" I giggle and hug him tightly and he hugs back nuzzling my neck. "Rin, i'm pregnant." He looks at me, his eyes wide that start to tear up, he smiles so brightly the sun can't compare. "That's great, OMG i'm gonna be a dad." he bursts into hysterics. He's so adorable. I kiss him and he holds me close. We're going to have little Rins and Delilahs running around. I'm so happy I cry right along with him, I feel Rin's tail come up and rub across my leg, wagging back and forth happily. GOD he's adorable!_  
 _Then it hit her...To get pregnant...she had to have sex with Rin._

I quickly shook my head, I never thought about actually going ALL the way before, but sooner or later I'd have to wouldn't I?


	4. AN

Author's Note~  
Hello, fellow readers. I apologize for the long delay; but with school, family, and etc. This chapter is a little late, and a little short :(  
However, it would be great if you guys left comments on what you think of the story. Until farther a-do here is chapter 4 :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

By the time Cram school came around, I met back up with Rin. The sex thoughts from earlier still fresh in my mind. What would us having sex feel like? Would it feel good? I once heard a girl say look at his shoe size and that's gives you a hint of his actual size. I glace down at Rin's feet. That rule doesn't apply to demons does it? I laughed at myself internally. Rin noticed i was acting weird. "Are you alright? I can cover for you and tell Yukio you got sick and i'm nursing you, if you wanna ditch?" I shook my head no. "I'm perfectly fine, baby." I feign a smile. My insides are on fire, I suddenly remember Rin's soft hands on my neck when he put my necklace on me, or when he grabbed my ass, either one of those experiences was holy. I wonder what it would feel like.

We took our seats as I saw Rin scoot closer to me when Yukio started the lesson. Within 10 minutes Rin was passed out and I was spacing. By the time the class was finally over i woke up Rin and we gathered our things. We walked silently back to our dorm. "Okay, Delilah I know something is wrong because everyday at this time you're boring me with your school work or telling me a story about a girl you hate and how you'll kill her, What's up?" I continued walking and just pulled him along. "I'll tell you when we get inside." He accepted the answer and waited til i closed his dorm room door. "Okay, i'm waiting." I turned to him, my face on fire from embarrassment. I took a deep breath and spoke. "I got to thinking earlier in class today" Rin shifted uncomfortably as if he was nervous. "Rin have you ever...well have you ever had sex?" Rin's face turned tomato red and he stuttered,"I-I...well no...The old man made sure of that, plus girls never really liked me, until you." It was obvious he was shy with this topic but I was nervous as hell too. "Rin I got to thinking about us getting married one day, and eventually having kids." I smiled back at the thought and he met my eyes and smiled warmly too, "I'd love to have a family with you." Rin said sweetly.


	6. AN 2

A/N ~

I have thought about this, but I want your guys' info.

Should there be a lemon in the next couple of chapters?

Keep in mind this is my first lemon lol.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

After Rin had said that he would love to have a family with me. I could almost squeal from this thought. Rin gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his hard chest. I must admit the kid had a nice body. I placed my hands around him and breathed in the scent that I have come familiarized with. He broke the silence. "You know what's coming up Delilah?" Dumbly, I shook my head no. He gave me a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle. "You're birthday doofus."

Oh, that's right, I had completely let the thought of that one slip.  
"I was thinking of ways to make it the best one." He smiled triumphantly and i had to get my comment in."Rin, I don't want a Christmas cake as my birthday cake, Like Izumo got from you, last year." Rin feigned hurt at my words, "You'll get no such thing."  
I smiled and stepped closer into his embrace. I had exactly six days til my birthday. Whatever he was planning, he seemed excited as well.

Thoughts ran through my head as i centered in on all of them: A fancy dinner? A trip to Mephyland? As I ran through this, one possibility got me. Would birthday sex be okay?

I pulled away from Rin and he let his arms drop, "What is it, Lilah?" I looked him in the face, putting on a brave face and gave him the best answer I could. "Rin, whatever happens on my birthday. I won't regret it. I love you and nothing will change that fact." He couldn't wipe that smug-ass grin off his face and his eyes narrowed mischievously. "Oh really, Lilah?" I gulped at how predatory he could get with that sexy gleam to his deep blue eyes.

I stayed strong, even though every part of me wanted my resolve to break. "Yes." I replied. Then something i hadn't expected at all to occur. He pounced on me grabbing my sides and squeezing causing a roar of laughter to erupt. I fell back onto his bed with him ontop of me, my legs open with him situated between them. Damn, this felt right.

After the tickling ceased and our breath caught, He noticed where he was and what he was doing. A wave of gusto washed me and curiosity took over, I gave an experimental hump to his manhood. He gulped nervously and closed his eyes gently, his black lashes framing his cheek. He humped back, it was my turn to squeak in surprise.

"Oh?" He all but breathed. "So earlier you said you wouldn't regret what would happen on your birthday right?" I nod my head. He smirked, and damn did my legs turn to jell-o beneath him. This man would be the end of me. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his soft hair tickling my wrists. I couldn't resist to pull it, he growled. He kissed rougher and hungrier, his tongue coming in to swipe mine.

Although the usual Rin was sweet, the aroused Rin was possessive. That made my hormones only rage more. After he made his mark on my tongue and mouth he moved across my cheek, his hot breath against my ear and began gently sucking at my neck going lower. His warm calloused hands ran under my shirt and began caressing my stomach.

Going higher and higher til they reached the lace of my black bra. "Oh Rin." I quietly moaned. As if to torture me more he acted like he didn't know what was going on when he asked "What is it, Beautiful." All the while moving his fingers along my under boob. All of a sudden he bit my neck, my legs tightened around his narrow waist and my arms nearly collapsed off of him. For a damn virgin, he was good at this.

As if the grace of gods was bestowed on me, he finally pushed his hands under my bra and cupped my breast. His thumbs and forefingers taking a nipple. My breath hitched and he looked me in the eyes. The look startled me, It was hungry, a man in need of a drink of water in the Sahara. Want filled his features. He squeezed my nipples causing a chain reaction of a moan and a growl from him. "You're so beautiful, Lilah." He whispered. "I wished I could have you right here, but it would ruin what I have planned on your birthday." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, and removed his hands from my shirt and fixed his all but destroyed tie and shirt i ripped at like a maniac. "That, and Yukio is walking up the hall."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

By the time Yukio made it to the door, our clothes were in place and our breathing was normal. "Oh, Hey Delilah." Yukio stated acknowledging my presence.

"Hi." I breathed out. I smiled sweetly and walked past him, Rin following right on my heel. We made it to the kitchen before he spoke up. Thank god someone broke the silence. "I really hope you like your surprise, You're my first girlfriend and I feel completely inept when it comes to you. I can't think straight whatsoever. Stupid right?" My heart melted at his words. "Hell no, it's not stupid silly. I feel the same." I reached up to my hair and noticed my hair stick wasn't in it. Maybe because I was acting wontonish with my boyfriend 15 minutes ago. "Rin I left my hair stick in your room, uhhh somewhere, can you give it to me tomorrow?"  
He smiled, probably thinking fondly of that 10 minutes in his room we experienced. "Sure" He said.  
Rin walked me to my dorm and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "Delilah, tomorrow is Saturday, and I want to take you out, You up for it?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course." I smiled and turned around to head in.

I always take my dreams seriously. Because when i dream about a certain someone or something, things tend to happen to them. However, this dream I had of Rin breaking up with me, was a different story.  
I woke up crying my eyes out and clutching my chest. The dream was so vivid and terrible. I couldn't stop myself from climbing out of the small pain bed to my phone and flipping it open, scrolling down to Rin's contact name, that was labelled 'Rinny-kun 3'. He insisted on it being what i called him when we were little. My heart clenched even more.  
I quickly texted a reply, not really hoping for one back since it was 2 in the morning. but to my surprise it dinged 5 minutes later.

Rinny-Kun 3: Hey, Lilah wuts up

I smiled at my screen and texted back:

Me: Had a bad dream, life sucks. Can I c u? Or is it 2 late?

I waited patiently for his response, playing around with the cute little phone charm he shipped me from his old house to mine when i turned 13. It was a fuzzy little octopus charm. Nothing to big and fancy.

Rinny-kun 3: Well, where did u have in mind 2 meet? I don't mind having a little late-night scandal ;).

I smiled at his reply, typical Rin. Damn his personality would make anyone smile.  
Me: Meet me at the fountain, in the middle of campus?  
I pulled on a sweatshirt and my fave flats and pulled my unruly hair into a tight bun.

Rinny Kun 3: Sure, be there in 5.

I grabbed my keys and began walking to the fountain, that dream still swimming around in my senses like a strong odor.  
By the time i reached the fountain Rin was already there, his black hair even more spiky and messy than ever, and his sweatshirt fitting loosely, hands in pockets, sitting around the fountain watching the water cascade down through the lights. If I wasn't so emotionally disturbed I would think it was romantic.

"Hey." I said approaching him, breaking the sweet serene silence that is night. he turned his head to look at me. "Whoa, are you okay? You look like shit." I gave him a look and said "Thanks, you too." I sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his warm body. I would never get tired of Rin, Ever. But that dream had me off kilter.

"I had a nightmare, about us breaking up." I felt my eyes begin to hurt with unshed tears. What we had was perfect right? He sighed and said "Well, dream me is a dumbass, real me will never leave the side of a girl who deserves the world, Don't worry about it okay? Besides we still have our date tomorrow." I leaned against Rin's shoulder.

Of course everything was going to be alright, I was here now with Rin cuddling him under the stars, and I had a big day ahead of me in 8 hours. "Okay" I whispered and pulled away kissing his warm lips. He responded immediately.  
After a few minutes he pulled away and walked me to my dorm. He kissed me again and pulled away mumbling to himself "If i dont go now, i'll never leave" I smiled and said my goodbye and made my way back to my room. Falling right to sleep in my sweatshirt and messy bun. Tomorrow was going to be absolutely fantastic. Or so I hoped..


End file.
